Forever Never
by lelathesa
Summary: Bella thought she could go on without her parents and be content with Edward until the end of time. When Renee and Phil are in an accident, is she ready to say good-bye? Or will she do the most unthinkable; the most damning thing?


Just an idea that came to mind one day. Bella says she's will be able to go on without her parents as long as she has Edward forever. But does she mean it? She has the power to keep them alive, but will she?

Disclaimer: I don't get paid for this and I don't own the Twilight series. Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 1: Forever Yours

Life was so perfect since I became Mrs. Edward Cullen. I was still amazed by how a klutzy, uncoordinated plain girl like me had ever caught the eye of Edward. He was perfect in every possible way. His face, angular and smooth, made most women like putty with a simple glance. His body, toned, muscular and slender, still made _me _putty. And he was _mine._ And I was his.

Renesmee had grown till she was about the size of an eight year old although she lacked the baby fat that most children have. She was so beautiful that I knew I glowed with pride every time I was with her. She had begun to talk more, though she still preferred to show me by means of communication.

I glanced over at her as she wrestled with Jake. He growled playfully as he pinned her to the ground and began to tickle her. Her laughter tinkled like bells as she fought back, only to give up and bite down on Jake's left hand.

I laughed as he visibly winced but didn't do anything else.

"Renesmee! Play nice with the dog," Edward chuckled out as Jake rolled his eyes good naturedly.

I sighed as I curled closer to my beloved. His body conformed just perfectly to my own and he wrapped his free arm around my shoulders, as his other scanned through a book I had gotten him for his birthday.

"Do you like it?" I twisted my hands nervously, as I mumbled the words. I hadn't known what to get him. He had been around for hundreds of years and was so rich that he could (and would if I allowed Renesmee to get her way) buy Disneyland or even the whole of California. What could I get him that he didn't _have?_

He smiled over the book entitled _The Divine Comedy_, and held me closer as he leaned over and kissed me gently on the head.

"Love it. I've heard of it, but I never really got around to reading it." I snorted.

"What were you doing that might have had you so busy?" I kept my tone teasing, knowing it would agitate him.

To my shock he leaned even closer till he was eye level, his eyes shining with humor.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" His tone seductive and suggestive, I inwardly grinned as well.

"If I asked you nicely, would you _show _me?" I was partly determined to see something akin to embarrassment on his face, partly wanting him to take me up on my unspoken offer.

My fantasy, however, wasn't meant to be…for now, seeing as I heard something similar to a guffaw drawing me out of Edward's enticing gaze.

Emmett snorted as he tried to look innocent, a camera in one hand.

"And here I was thinkin' you were a _prude_, little-sister! Your getting' to it on the couch and _in front of your kid_, I might add. Edward's had more of an effect on you than we thought!" He trailed off as he began to laugh, and I felt a flicker of anger.

"Emmett, do we have to have another contest to get you to STOP?!" I shouted the last word, only to have Edward gently stroke my arm.

"Let him be, Bella. He's only being Emmett…although, I will have a word with him later. I'm sure he'll see it our way and stop." His tone had an edge to it, that was the perfect mix of calm and threatening, making it that much scarier.

I'd have to practice that for later.

Emmett took the hint and beat a speedy retreat down the hallway, the digital camera snapping off shots as he went.

I sighed and relaxed back onto the couch, although I didn't need to. I could have been standing and would have been just as comfortable. I was practicing appearing more human than I now was.

I was still blown out of the water by how often I had to move. It was so unnecessary that I would settle into one position for hours on end, only moving when Jake made a comment about how cramped I should be. Or when Edward wanted to go to our house.

Jake stood up and stretched his long spine. If I listened enough I could hear his bones going into place, his blood flowing and his heart palpitating.

I could see his tendons straining against his skin, his muscles loosening.

I shook my head to break my intense concentration on listening to the rush of blood to his legs as he shook his legs to wake them up. I still wasn't used to the new 'powers' that came with my transformation.

I was still in awe of Edward's face. He was far more beautiful than I could have ever dreamed of. His skin seemed to have a luminosity to it that even Renesmee seemed to lack. I could sink into the butterscotch eyes and stay there happily for all eternity.

Renesmee tapped my leg and I bent forward and lifted her into my arms, consciously being gentle.

She reached and laid her fingers on my face, and I watched a fawn shaking as it stumbled to it's mother. An eagle was snatching a fish out of a small pond. Jake was grinning as he pointed out a buck as it strode proudly to the doe and fawn.

Renesmee retracted her hand and smiled expectantly. She wanted to know what I thought of the family of deer.

"Beautiful. So Jake and you had a good time?" It was a rhetorical question, but the slender cherub nodded her head, making her copper curls bob.

Her hand gently stroked my face with a feather-light touch again, showing me Charlie.

"I think your Grandpa is gonna come over soon. I think I hear him now, as a matter of fact."

Indeed a car was speeding along the road as it turned onto the gravel driveway, and I cocked my head as Edward was suddenly on his feet.

"Edward, what is it?!"

Worry was etched into his features, and his eyes suddenly looked terrified as he glanced at me.

"Renee…"

A car screeched into the driveway and a horn honked as I heard the sudden heavy footsteps of Charlie.

His heart was racing so fast…

The door was open and Charlie all but jumped into the living room, bringing Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens into the room in an instant.

I was over to Charlie before he had finished stepping into the room, Renesmee on my hip.

"Dad?! What is it? What's wrong?!" I shook him with one hand, but it was hard enough to knock the breath from him.

Charlie's face was red and his eyes puffy, like he'd been crying.

"It's...your mother. It's Renee. She-she and Phil were in an accident," He took a gasp of air and clung to my arm.

The air was reeling…can vampires faint? I think I'm going to.

"Are they alright?" Carlisle asked as Charlie began to shake.

"They're in a coma. T-they don't know if they'll come out of it. Oh, my God. Renee, she wanted to see Bella. To check on her. They were hit by a car. Honey, are you-"

He didn't get any further as his own eyes rolled around for a moment and he promptly began to fall. Jake caught him before he hit the floor, but I was already racing to the car, Edward behind me.

A/N: Sorry it's rather short and to the point. Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome. Please give me feedback or suggestions. Is this story going to be worthwhile? Thank you for your time


End file.
